雷雲要塞
thumb|180px|雷雲要塞任務攻略 Description Within the last generation, has become the captial of the nation. Since the uprising, it has served double duty as both the royal court to and as the last line of defense for the good . NPCs * * ( ) * ( ) * in are Level 20 ** (Brawler) ** (Protector) ** (Enchanter) ** (Healer) ** (Elementalist) ** (Warrior) ** (Cultist) ** (Ranger) :Note: Henchmen in are . Exits * 主要任務 奪回雷雲要塞. * 掃蕩都市. * 掃蕩堡壘. * Kill . * '附加''' 幫助 防禦雷雲要塞. * 隱藏 點燃烽火吸引 部隊進入雷雲要塞. 注意: 國王必須存活, 否則任務將會失敗. 確保隊伍中的治療者有將注意力放在醫治他. 這項任務需要良好的團隊默契. 一個無法同心協力的隊伍將沒有機會獲勝. 基本介紹 注意: 這個任務是唯一前往 的方法, 教導全部技能的技能導師(不含精英), , 可以在那裡找到, 而且那裡也有很多 s 可以捕捉. 這表示完成這個任務對所有想要 技能封印的玩家們都十分的重要. 不幸的是, 這也表示有很多玩家直接地從 跑過 而 這個任務 . 這些玩家並沒有 的盔甲也不知道這盔甲的存在. 榷保你所有的隊伍成員的盔甲都被灌注了魔力, 否則他們將在馬賽特面前一一倒下. 準備工作 缺乏團隊精神將會是導致失敗的主因. 出發之前務必確保以下的已經做到: * 決定哪一位隊員在一開始時與 對話 . 國王將會跟隨第一名與他說話之人, 但如果太靠近敵陣他仍會毫不猶豫的衝入.為了增加國王的生存率,應該由一名施法者與他對話並且盡量遠離前線.在中途時, 當國王打開要塞的門之後, 他將會轉而跟隨當開門時離他最近的人物. Everyone but the king's babysitter should stay away from him at this time. * 當圍城時,使用防禦性策略迎戰 (下述). * 決定該由誰來指定 s. 任務中有著許多 s 以及 s 可以把隊伍擊倒. 戰士們應該攜帶如 的技能. 記住 是一個技能(而非法術)這表示可以將其中斷. 如同一般的守則, 可以考慮戴上一個專門的中斷人員; 良好的中斷放置將會大大減輕圍城時隊伍的壓力. 以下是一些隊伍陣容的建議: * 帶上至少一個可以吸收傷害以及讓敵方保持忙碌的戰士 (特別是 們). * 帶上三到四名遠距攻擊人員(施法者或是遊俠). 他們將會是主要的傷害製造者. * 在圍城中 施放者可以有效率的保護要塞. 在兩旁入口的陷阱可以妨礙敵人的行動, 也可以讓 保持 敵人. 在入口上方的城牆放置陷阱仍然可以生效, 並且可以保護遊俠免受於近身攻擊傷害. * s 以及有著 技能的幻術師在對抗 施法者時將十分有效. 中斷 的 , 並且使用 技能妨礙 的 . 注意 的出現並且使用 來對抗它. 在受到降咒的擋怪的人身上使用 也將會有巨大成效, 因為降咒是幻術師以及死靈法師的優勢. * 在任務之初將十分有用, 但在圍城時將失去效用, 因為 和 並不留下可利用的屍體. 這個階段屍體仍然會出現, 但會比稍早之前少許多. Reaching City Gates The first portion of this mission is very manageable if care is taken not to multiple groups at once. Begin by speaking to King Jalis Ironhammer to have him follow your party (point A). You will first encounter a group of three patrolling directly ahead of where you enter the mission. Kill them and then head up to the right. Circle counter-clockwise around the peak, and attack the s standing atop it; this will avoid having to fight the on the left rear side of the peak while Ice Golems are firing down on you. Kill the Stone Summit group next and then head across the bridge. At the other end of this bridge is a stationary group. A second group patrols the ridge behind this group, and is usually heading towards the first group when the party approaches. As it is not advisable to take on both groups at once, you have two choices: wait until the patrolling group comes down, turns around and heads back up the hill, or use someone to quickly the stationary group out onto the bridge to handle them there. The bridge itself provides a narrow chokepoint, so is an excellent place for rangers to lay traps. A random will spawn on the ridge too, providing an elite skill. The path from the ridge leads down to the front gates of the city. Clearing City and Fort Here is the first objective: clear out the eight groups of foes in the city. As with the previous section, this part is not difficult if the party is careful not to aggro multiple groups. After completing this objective, lead the king to the right-hand side of the wall (point B). There is a gate here—lead him to it and he will open it for you. However, be careful with the king: he will start following whomever is closest to him when the gates open. Three groups reside in various parts of the area behind the wall: one on the far battlements, one in the centre and one coming down off the hill on the far side. If you time this right without charging in, you should only have to fight one group at a time. If the party has a sufficient number of ranged attackers, they can attack these groups from below the wall. Often, the enemies here will not stand close enough to the battlements to return fire, making it very easy to eliminate them. Either way, once you've cleared out this area, head up the path on the far side. From here, the path leads around to the right, and into the fort. Again, take your time. There are several groups containing s, who will attempt to use any corpses to create minions. A good counter-strategy for a Necromancer is to quickly cast when a body drops, even if the party doesn't need it, as it can be cast quicker than the Gnashers' spell. All these groups are stationary and should be taken out one at a time. Once you reach the east wall of the fort (where the two s are), descend the steps to the courtyard, and hug the east wall. Leave Dagnar (for now) and instead wipe out the east stationary group. Go up the other stairs on this side and kill the remaining groups, one at a time, until the fort is clear; this completes the second objective. Then, fire the west wall's ballista at the group of giants foolishly standing out there; otherwise, you'll have to fight them later. During all of this, the party member the king is following should make a special effort to stay far enough away from the fighting, as he has a tendency to run into the middle of the melee. Finally, kill Dagnar. Holding the Fort Now for the hard(er) bit. During the cutscene, appears and gives you some aid (six: three per fort entrance) and the king settles down onto his throne, leaving the fighting to you. You must now defend the fort against numerous random groups of s, , and s/ . Make sure that the east and west walls are each manned by a party member, preferrably a Ranger or caster. These players have three tasks: *Watch their side of the wall and warn the party when the enemy groups start their approach. *Operate the ballistas as needed. The attacking forces will often pause in a ballista's target area, and can be killed or weakened before they get near the fort. *Use their ranged attacks as the enemies get within range. There are two common strategies for holding the fort: Strategy A The rest of the party should split into two groups, one guarding each gate. Ideally, a Monk will be in each of these groups, to provide healing and maintain enchantments. Heal the phantoms as well, if possible. As tempting as it may be, don't stray too far from the fort to attack a group that has stopped outside. If you become too divided, the enemies will overwhelm you. The enemy groups will usually assault alternating sides, but not always. If one side is starting to get overwhelmed, the group covering the other side should be able to run over there to support them and have time to get back. The most challenging groups are those led by the Mursaat Bosses, flanked with Jade Armor/Bows. These s require a significant amount of damage to defeat; unless everyone is attacking in unison, they will stack up and overpower your group. Warriors should consider using or to run quickly from one side of the courtyard to the other as needed. Make sure no Mursaat break through to King Ironhammer: he doesn't have and will die almost instantly if they attack him. Strategy B The rest of the party should stand near to the king's throne in the area at the top of the stairs, and wait for the enemy to come to them. This alternate strategy is arguably easier, as it can be pulled off with just two or three humans and a group of henchmen. As soon as an enemy group makes it inside the gate, the people on the walls should join the rest of the party. Attacking the groups while they are on the stairs or catwalks that lead to the throne area works best. Do not be lured down the stairs to go after the next target: if you die in the courtyard, it will be very difficult for the rest of your team to resurrect you until the current wave is over, potentially costing the team the mission. Priority should be given to the attackers that pose the greatest threat to the king: first eliminate the Jade and Mursaat, then White Mantle, and finally any bosses. The only exception to this order should be if a priest or healer is impeding the elimination of an otherwise higher-priority foe. Because more enemies may arrive during a fight, constantly reassess which of the targets at or near the top of the stairs has the highest priority. A single person should be designated to call targets. Whenever there is a lull in battle (i.e., you are not currently fighting any groups), heal the party. Send the assigned people back to manning the siege weapons, so your enemies are weakened before they get to you. A useful tip for a party with an a protection monk, is to have one of your warriors (preferably a Stance ) wield one of the enchanted torches, but not use it, stand at the top of the stairs to the throne area. The enemy group will automatically target the torchbearer if they are within range of him/her. With the rest of the party standing behind the torchbearer, a monk’s job is keeping the torchbearer alive while the rest of the party deal with the enemy group. Killing Confessor Dorian The last group to attack is and his group of White Mantle. They will appear on the eastern side, but will enter at the west gate. When this group is spotted, everyone can leave their assignments and engage the group together at the west gate. After he is defeated, collect any drops in and around the Keep, then talk to the king. Tip: After defeating Confessor Dorian, if party members go outside of the Keep to collect drops, always keep at least one person inside the Keep. Additional Jade and Mursaat are in the foothills around the Keep. If they wipe out the rest of the party, the member who stayed in the Keep can still talk to the king to complete the mission. Bonus After clearing the fort, killing Dagnar, and watching the cutscene (right before the siege), the king will ask you to light the beacons to save the Dwarves trapped outside the walls. There are two s that you have to light: one on the east wall and one on the west wall (both points marked 1 on the map). Enchanted torches appear at the base of each, so it is just a matter of running to each beacon, picking up the torch there and clicking the beacon. You have only a few seconds after the cutscene to do this, so designate one person on the team to light each beacon before taking their assigned position. Lighting the beacons will draw more groups of Mursaat to the fort, meaning that you will have to fight an additional Mursaat boss pack or two. Once you kill Confessor Dorian's group at the end of the mission, you should receive the bonus credit. Bosses and Skills The following bosses can be encountered during the mission: * : , location E2 * : (Mursaat Elementalist, siege only), location C * : * : (Mursaat Mesmer, siege only), location C * : * : (Mursaat Monk, siege only), location C * : * : (Mursaat Necromancer, siege only), location C * : , location E1-2 and C * : (Jade Bow, siege only), location C * : , location E1-2 and C * : (Jade Armor, siege only), location C Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission. Category:南席娃山脈